It has become more and more popular to live broadcast videos collected by a mobile device with a camera. By live broadcasting these videos, users can share their lives or particular events with their contacts or the public. Traditionally, a viewer can only watch one live broadcasting at one time. It could be inconvenient or challenging for a user who wants to view a live-broadcasting event from different angles of view or in a customized way. To address such a need, an improved method or system for managing and displaying live broadcasting videos that enable a viewer to have a customized viewing experience is advantageous.
The drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of various embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, although specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and described in detail below, one skilled in the art will recognize that modifications, equivalents, and alternatives will fall within the scope of the appended claims.